


День из жизни

by ElenaBu



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chromatic Source, Gen, Gift Fic, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Тебе нравится, когда стол накрыт на двоих.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», второй тур, номинация «Лучшая подруга».От автора:«Изначально это должен был быть подарок на Рождество. Потом на день рождения. Потом просто так».





	День из жизни

Ты сидишь на подоконнике и читаешь газету, ищешь заметки о взрыве; в разделе развлечений есть небольшое упоминание. Твой кофе стынет, гуща оседает. Тёмная жидкость без молока выглядит странно в хрупкой чашечке. Можно было бы налить себе ещё из кофейника на столе, но лучше просто полюбоваться им. Он изящный и украшен серебром — выбор Наны. Чашки тоже покупала она, ты бы не стала брать такие маленькие и хрупкие.

Тем не менее, сервиз тебе нравится, и нравится, когда стол накрыт для двоих.

Шум воды и приглушённое, слегка фальшивое пение говорят о том, что Нана всё ещё в ванной.

* * *

Нана врывается в кухню в облаке клубнично-персикового пара.

— Мне нравится мой новый шампунь! — восклицает она.

Ты смотришь на неё и улыбаешься. Её розово-жёлтый банный халат — вообще-то скорее полотенце — соответствует запаху шампуня. Ты никогда не понимала, как она может носить туфли на трёхдюймовом каблуке с халатом («В них я чувствую себя кинозвездой!» — заявляет она), или как можно не уснуть за сорок пять минут в такой горячей воде.

Вы сидите в кухне, ведёте светскую беседу: разговоры о фильмах, пальто, новой музыке.

Ложка Наны звякает о края чашки, когда она размешивает сливки; она прерывает свою речь, чтобы отхлебнуть.

Ты корчишь рожи, когда она говорит, как мил Такуми из «Trapnest», и делаешь вид, что шокирована, когда она рассказывает о своих новых покупках, но она всё равно счастлива — просто так, без причины.

* * *

Каблучки Наны цокают по деревянной лестнице, а твои ботинки глухо стучат. Разговор, который она по-прежнему ведёт практически сама с собой, свернул на её новое голубое платье. Кажется, новое. И плиссированное. И ужасно милое. И неотразимое. И, конечно же, дорогое. Тебе нравится Вивьен Вествуд, но ты до сих пор не можешь понять, как может Нана так долго говорить об одном простом платье.

Ты чувствуешь запах её духов, шампуня, крема и кучи других средств по уходу за кожей сквозь дым своей сигареты. Это странная смесь: крепкий алкоголь, пудровые цветы, клубника и персик, перекрытые успокаивающей резкостью табака.

Солнце греет спину через потрёпанную кожаную куртку. Ты открываешь дверь, и Нана выглядывает у тебя из-за спины.

— Солнце! — говорит она.

Небо ослепительно яркое, а облака непозволительно идеальны.

Ты ждёшь, пока Нана выйдет, и вы решаете, куда идти. Ты не планировала ничего особенного; у Наны, по-видимому, двадцать разных самых противоречивых идей, как провести время. В конце концов она предложит что-то первое попавшееся, ты немного поспоришь, но пойдёшь.

И вы обе прекрасно проведёте время.

День простирается перед вами, восхитительно многообещающий. Ты останавливаешься, чтобы улыбнуться ей безо всякой причины. Она прерывает себя на полуслове, улыбаясь в ответ, и вы уходите вместе, Нана и Нана, рука в руке.


End file.
